In the area of wireless communication networks, there may be a wireless device that connects to a first access point when the wireless device is within range of the first access point. The first access point may provide two logical interfaces associated with two virtual networks, such as a public and private network. The wireless device may move and it may be appropriate to connect to a different access point and/or logical interface depending on a variety of factors. In some cases, there may be issues relating to facilitating and determining which access point and/or logical interface to connect to when there is more than one option. Solutions for this, and other wireless communication problems, are addressed herein.